In order to prevent human and property damage caused by an auto accident or a lost car, a vehicle can include an emergency device for broadcasting an emergency situation such as a SOS. The emergency device can check a vehicle's state. If confirming that the vehicle is in a case of an emergency (e.g., in excess of a predetermined safety threshold), the emergency device can generate a SOS (or alert signal) informing of an accident occurrence. The SOS (or alert signal) can be transmitted by a wireless communication device. Throughout a wireless communication network, the SOS (or alert signal) can be delivered into an emergency-related (government-related) organization, a service/management company, or the like. When an accident incurs, the emergency device sending the SOS can help coping with the accident more effectively and fast, as compared with a conventional control after fact, which requires driver's, eyewitness′, or third-party's report informing a police or a particular rescue crew/organization of the accident.
In March 2014, the European Union determined that all new automobiles should include an emergency call system (eCall) for automatically sending a SOS. It was announced that the European Union has approved plans to install an emergency call feature in all cars and light vans from Mar. 31, 2018. The emergency call system (eCall) is a system for automatically contacting emergency services in the event of a crash, so as to give aid to the injured. The emergency call system (eCall) can transmit vehicle data via a global navigation satellite system (GNSS). A communication device using a subscriber identification module (SIM) card can send to a rescue team near an accident location the vehicle data including a vehicle type, location, operation direction, the number of buckled seat belts, and so on. Further, the emergency call system (eCall) can make an emergency call to 112 in EU (or 911 in US) automatically.
For example, when an accident occurs, the emergency device can sense an airbag signal and transmit a SOS signal that includes GPS information to a call center via a wireless communication network. However, it is assumed that an accident occurs at a propagation shadow region. Even if the emergency device using a wireless communication network transmits SOS at the propagation shadow region, the SOS might not be delivered into an emergency-related organization or a call center. Further, although the SOS is delivered via the wireless communication network, it is possible that GPS or mobile communication device may not provide accurate location information. Those can make that too much time is spent on location search by a police or rescuer (ambulance car).